


Hard Times

by Insipidy



Series: Work Hard Play Hard [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insipidy/pseuds/Insipidy
Summary: The title is a reference to Paramore and yeah this has no plot. I just write whenever I want. It might get more kinky over time. ☆ wlw chapters





	1. Chapter 1

The bed began to creak as he climbed on the bed. His hair disheveled as he rolled down his boxers to his knees, not bothering to touch himself because he was already so hard. 

All he could think of was his girl's pussy. So wet and puffed up, glistening from her hours of masturbation before. Slick ran down her thighs as he began to lick his lips in anticipation. He knew the smell just from walking into their apartment. Her smell was musky, smelling slightly of sweetness that he couldn't get enough of. Her skin was so flushed all he wanted to do was suck on her skin while she got him hard as math tests he gave out to her earlier that day. Being a professor was hard, but when she sucks him under his desk he can't complain even if he grunts out of frustration every once in a while in his lectures.

All day his dick was hurting from being kept in his pants thinking about her sweet pussy, wanting to just demolish her when he got back. He stroked himself nearly too much and had stopped right before he entered the apartment. Earlier she'd give him knowing looks in class that got him going to the point where sometimes if he felt like it, he'd fuck her right there in class during a lecture and pardon them both from prying eyes. He fucked her so good though she sometimes couldn't keep her mouth shut and her pussy sounded like music he made sure of it when he fucked her right. Maybe her whole class knew, but she's a college student who cares if her parents found out. And how could he forget she loves being his cock slut.

"Come here," he says demandingly.  
She began to walk, but he chuckles to himself.  
"No." A glisten in his eyes showed. "Get down on all fours right now. I'm not going to ask again."  
She began to crawl to him. Her ass looked so good he could just pound it right there. He itched to have her immediately, but patience was important.

His dick twitched to attention jutting out. He'd been eye fucking her all day which made it even sweeter when she nibbled on his ear asking please.  
He's cruel sure, but squeezing her ass was anything but. Get it. Butt.

Cum was already trickling down his dick from his earlier fantasies about her. "That's it. Good girl."  
She practically croons as he praises her. "I'm going to make you beg for it," he whispers in her ear, "You're going to want me so bad you'll be rubbing yourself on my dick just to get you off. But even then, you won't be able to, I won't let you." He smiled knowingly. He knows how his baby likes his cock. She has to be squirming and crying for more of his delicious thick cock because she'll be milking his cock all night.

"Oh daddy," she starts to bob her head taking him in her mouth with a garbled voice, "mmm you taste so good."  
"Mmmmph, baby girl-" he's choked up as she sucks him roughly "you've been so bad..." he breathlessly groans. He pulls her hair gently, but fucks into her throat with vigor while doing so. "You can't just suck daddy's cock and class and leave me hanging. You're going to pay for that, isn't that right?"  
She smiles knowingly while sucking her daddy's cock. "Mmph" she smiles wickedly, "yes daddy. I know."

She massages his balls, while fucks into her mouth until he's sure he's about to cum. Her saliva coats his dick with every thrust. "Yeah baby? You like that? You like me fucking that sweet mouth of yours. God you're taking me so well."

His dick begins to twitch before he pulls out, but not before slathering her mouth thoroughly with precum. "Fuck. Who taught you so well? Hm? That's right your daddy did," he says as starts to line himself with her pussy. Her ass is in the air as he slaps her and watches her ass jiggle.

He's been waiting all day. He hears her pussy squelching and sucking him in as he grabs her arms holding them behind her. He want's to fuck into her and take her right there and have her crying and begging him for more, but that'll come soon enough.

Slowly, he fucks into her. He can't help but tell her how good she is to him for letting him use her.  
"Fuck baby. You're taking my cock so good. You like that?"  
She moans out a yes yes and mumbles swears.  
"Yes daddy fuck oh fuck please please please please"

"Please what?"  
"Fuck me"  
"Hmm"  
"Please daddy" her eyes begin to water as her pussy clenches around her daddys dick. She's squirting from around him but he won't stop his deep strokes into her. Such a slow punishing pace and thick cock filling her, but he's keeping it on over and over hitting her in her tight pussy.  
"PLEASE"  
He begins to pick up the pace but not quite enough to let her go off the edge.  
"Fuck me harder daddy!! Please! I want more of your cock" she cries out as he begins to thrust into her. Her hands grasp onto him as he fucks her and fills her to the hilt. Her pussy keeps taking him in and his cum is starting to fill her.  
"Fuck fuck fuck" he groans, "you like that baby? I'm going to keep fucking you til my neighbors tell me to fucking stop"  
"Oh god yes"  
"You're taking me so well baby"  
His dick slicks her pussy nearly pulling all the way out before he praises her.  
"I'll come in that little pussy and make you my cum dump"  
His thrusts hit her deeper and she wails.  
"You're taking me so good mmmph" her pussy tightens up around him, "so mm" he thrusts, "good fuck"  
He groans her pussy is so wet that her walls don't quite clench around his dick.  
"I'm coming daddy!"  
"That's it just like that." He slows down still fucking into her. She's crying because it feels so good. Her pussy can't seem to stop sucking him in. Shes milking his dick so good he can't even remember her name.  
"Yes baby yes" her body lays limp as he lazily fucks into her, cum streaking the both of them. "Mmph" he shoves the last bit of his cum back in her pussy. "Such a good girl" he whispers humping into her.


	2. Good Now Go Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times in a tie. SUPER kinky. Kinda cheesy at the end, maybe will put you in your feels if you already got hot from reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say this isn't porn without plot, but it does have semi-cute shit at the end so if you don't want that don't read that part, but I thought it was cute and funny so yeah I'm whipped for this girl I like and it has seeped into my writing if it wasn't obvious enough.

The bed was already slightly wet, her pussy splayed out with her fingers slipping in between them. Squelching filled the room as she clenched the sheets, rocking back and forth on her own fingers. Her daddy watched as she fucked herself. Her hair was tossed back in a pony tail, a complete mess just like she is.

"You like that kitten, don't you?" he swiped his fingers across her wet slicked legs and licked them. Savoring the taste, he put his fingers in his own mouth and sucked on them, tasting his girl's juices. 

"God you taste so good," he licks his lips in the most predatory way. His slacks swung down past his hips, as he began to stalk towards her, they swayed with each stride. Each stride, she fucked herself harder. He loved seeing her fingers pumping themself in and out of her. His dick became jealous, throbbing as a reminder of his own needs. He needed his baby girl so bad.

Her little needy moans and whimpers and whines built him up so bad, he needed release. But he watched wantonly as she groaned and writhed under her own touch. She's speed up, going faster and faster, faster faster. Only to stop. And go slow again, varying the pace. Slick. Slick. Slick. It almost sounded like a hiccup as she cried out in between for him to fuck her.

"You wanna be fucked hmm?" he'd breathed down her neck.  
"Yes daddy." He forced his fingers into her mouth, demanding she sucked on her own cum. Her neck flushed as her skin glowed in the setting sun. Sweat trickled down as her face scrunched up, but a light shone in her eyes begging to be fucked raw.  
"Suck them clean baby." By now she had her ass up in the air, sloppily fucking herself on a dildo as he pulled her hair back.  
"Mmmf, Daddy," she said softly, as he began to mount her. His hips stuttered, his pre-cum catching on her clit. He purposely slid through her folds, enough for her to get off, but not all the way. Pumping in and out slowly, he asked her how she is.  
"How's my baby," he fucked into her, holding himself right on top of her skin to skin. The slight friction making them warmer and his baby girl shiver.  
"S'good daddy," she could barely speak as his cock pushed through in and out ruthlessly. He fucked her full force wanting her to break into his arms and become mush on the mattress.  
"D-ddady," she moaned as he kissed her neck. His dick increasingly gaining speed and shaft sinking deeper in her.  
"You like that?" He said as he slapped her ass, red. "Fuck milk, my cock just like that baby."  
Her efforts doubled taking him in stride, wetting his cock up and down on his full length. Some of his cum became to come out of her. She felt so dirty, burning with desire for her daddy's cum. She craved to be filled and fuck to the nines. Working herself down on his cock, her pussy glistened on his cock, she looked down seeing his veiny dick disappear in her like a magic trick. She'd only been fucked by him, before she was a virgin. Her pussy clenched greedily sucking his cum deep in her with the idea of him being hers only to fuck. "Please fuck me. Ffffuck me Daddy! She was all he wanted, whenever he wanted.

"You're mine" he said fucking her slowly again, "You're so beautiful," his eyes growing darker, his strokes fucking her deeper "I could fuck you all day," his lips moving from her neck to her tits sucking them until they became hard nubs. 

"Oh daddy," her eyes began to water as she scratched his back, aching to have him closer than he already was. "D-daddy" pussy squeezing his thick cock, somehow managing to slide even the slightest bit. She reveled in feeling his cock twitch in her. Cum let him slide in out smooth as butter, he began to fuck into her ruthlessly. Her breathing becoming more ragged, as she held onto him for dear life.

"That's it baby, hold my cum in you," her pussy took more of him in on command. " MMPH, MMMPH, god you're so fucking good for me. Taking my cock. You like it don't you?"  
Her body burned with shame as she felt him sink deeper in her tight pussy. His cum already smearing the sheets underneath them letting her slide a bit extra on his thick cock. She could barely speak as he pounded into her.  
"You're a fucking slut for my cock. Thinking about me all day sending those pictures. You know what they do to me," he says driving his cock into her and pulling her hair back.  
"You make me so wet, I have a slick spot just where I rub myself into in my seat because of you. Fuck yourself on me you cockslut," he demands shoving her back. He puts her collar on for her.

Her eyes are semi-bewildered, but hardened with challenge in them.

He pries open her mouth with his big fingers, collecting her saliva a bit on them "these lips, are so sinful. You think I don't think of them? When you say lewd things in my class to your classmates, pretending you fuck other men? Don't think I didn't fucking hear you" He says enraged. "I'm your daddy," he says possesively fucking into her mouth on impulse. 

Her skull hits the mattress with a slight thud as he throws her onto it, restraining her with ropes and handcuffs.

"You're going to pay for that." His leather whip from the drawers emerge, as he traces it across her tender flushed skin from all the fucking they already did.

"Daddy, you know I'm only yours," she says with a pout. A gleam in his eyes shown.  
"Yeah, but I'm not the only one you think of, am I?" He regards her body on all fours, slightly shivering from all the want and the cold. 

She doesn't answer.  
Smack!  
"Answer me."  
"No, you're not Daddy."

His heart slightly breaks at this revelation. He wants to satisfy his baby girl, all sorts of ways. He saw her checking out a slim peer of hers, totally gawky looking, but a rather pretty boy- the total opposite of him. He's slightly solemn until an idea crosses his mind. He wants to fuck both of them, but that'll happen another time. 

Her eyes are still cast down from having spoke the truth. It kinda killed the mood. But his sex drive was still high. 

"I'll fuck both of you if I have to," he whispered, "I'll make both of you cum so hard you forget your names. Those stars in your eyes while I'm fucking you, I can fuck him too. You'll remember who your daddy is. And someone will too."

She whimpers at the idea as her daddy caresses her face with the whip. Slapping her softly with it.  
"Bad girl. You've been a bad girl," his voice reverberates the expensively clad room. The satin sheets have multiple stains from god only knows where, and who from at this point.

"Come here," he says tuggingly on the leash. He taps her twice signaling play time is over for a bit.  
"I love you," he says. "You know I love to fuck you so good baby," he bites his lip. "But, I also know you're not just mine. I don't like sharing," he admits, "but, I'd rather share you than lose you."

"You'd never lose me," she says without skipping a beat, her heart warms at the thought that he'd lose her. She loves her daddy's dick. Her laugh tumbles out as he frowns. 

"Why are you laughing?" he says adamantly.  
"I'm laughing because," she holds his hand close to her chest, more giggles come out, "I love you too, nobody else could give me good dick or head like you Daddy," she smirks. 

"But," she continues.  
"But what?" he interrupts.  
"But, I definitely want to see someone else taking your cock too."  
He grins a big old grin.  
"You would."  
"I do. I so wanna see Peter get fucked by you."  
"And I want to see Peter fuck you. Or at least try."  
"John! You can't just put him down because he's smaller than you!"  
"I can and I will," he replies unabashedly, "after all, size DOES matter."  
She rolls her eyes at his joke. John is pretty damn funny except when he's fucking her, then it's just hot as fuck.

"Ren," he says, "you do know he's going to have a small dick?"  
"How would you know?" she says scoffing.  
"Coach Colfer told me."  
"No," she says. "Peter is gay?"  
"Just a little. Well it depends what you mean by a little though because he's definitely a little," he smirks. She hits him.  
"Okay, okay I'm not erasing bi's, he's a bi guy. Baby bye bye," he motions a riff guitar.  
"Good enough for me," she says.  
"He better be, or he'll regret it."  
"I love you," she says.  
"I love you too," he says.

They smile at each other. Getting high off all the sex and dopamine in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible threesome, or gangbang next chapter? It depends, but definitely in the future.


	3. Three Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best things come in three ;) Pun intended.

Peter sat as he watched Ren and John go at it. His real master was actually the coach, but he was told to go and watch his teacher fuck his peer. Really he didn't mind watching as John and Ren got into multiple sex positions. It was arousing to say the least as he stroked himself, watching them fuck like animals. They looked like they were made for each other as his dick fit all the way into Ren's pussy.

Her hair nearly touched the ground and was dangling right above the beige, shagged carpet floor as his professor really leaned into her fucking her in the perfect angle eliciting a delicious moan from her. He didn't even realize that he was grinding into the leather couch until the professor's eyes dug into his movements, eyeing them viciously. His eyes rabid, with possessive undertones and just emanating jealousy. He was sure that he was about to be hate-fucked by the professor, as he rubbed his dick into the couch's crevice needily. He couldn't help himself as the older, buffer man (considering his age), neared him with a somewhat carnal look in them.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he said huskily.  
"N-nothing," Peter stuttered.  
"It looks like someone's making a mess on my couch. And that's unacceptable if it isn't my mess," he said cooly. His cock jutted out from beneath his work pants, a tinge darker than they were before from his cum splattering on them.  
"You want my dick don't you Peter?" the professor says as his dick smears across his clean shaven face. Cum from both of the lovers combine and create a concoction of creamy white cum and a more viscous liquid from Ren's juices. Some of it dribbles down his face as the professor's dick dragged some from his upper cheek to his mouth. He licks his lips curiously wanting to taste the product of the past two hours. 

Two hours he watched them fuck into each other. And this isn't what he signed up for. He didn't expect to be fucking himself in the couch of another man's house. Peter decidedly submits and rubs himself on the couch, insisting he's been bad and he should be punished. The couch creaks as Peter jerks his cock in and out of it staring into the professor's eyes.  
"I-I know I've been- bbad," he says giving him innocent eyes, making show of his ass contorting it so it looks extra good for a pounding, "but, I just want your cum in me Professor," he barely manages to get his words out as he feels a strong hand wrap around his shaft.

The professor clashes teeth with Peter, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him face first into the couch. John jerks him off, not even giving Peter time to react. 

"I'm not your master. I'm your professor outside of here," he says clasping Peter's hand to the couch with his, "but," he says biting Peter's ear to make a point, "you're in MY domain," he says slapping and grabbing Peter's ass immediately after, "that means..." he says as he rubs himself on him, "you're," "mmf. in. my. domain. You're calling me Daddy you slut."

Peter can't help but, let him rut into him even though his Daddy hasn't taken his pants all the way down. The fabric's rough movements along with such choppy fucking between them causes ragged breaths to come out of his mouth.  
"Uhmphhhhh," Peter barely is able to hold himself together as his Daddy milks his cock.  
"You like it don't you? Ren likes it when I do this to her," he says as he slowly coaxes his cum out. His Daddy's hand covered in his cum, rubbing his balls getting more to come out. The overstimulation, making him exasperated. He's crying, because Coach never let him cum so early. Cum plasters his own stomach, as Daddy's movements persist and his cum from the couch sticks to them. His cum sputters, as he's a mess being held together by Daddy.

"Good boy," he says crooning into Peter's ear, "good, good boy." By now, Peter is soft and mewling as Daddy tells his little girl to come suckle on his dick to make Peter hard again.

"Look at you babies," he says hard as steel, "you're being so good," he says running his hands along his baby girl's wet pussy.  
"You're already wet again to from watching Daddy," he smiles cockily, "I know you want my dick too, baby don't worry you got some and you know you'll get some again," he whispers grabbing her and forcing her mouth directly onto Peter's dick. Both let out a groan in reply.  
"MMMmmMmpH mm," his baby chokes on Peter's dick as he hardens again. Dick visible in his baby girl's throat because Peter is letting himself enjoy her mouth. Both of their eyes closed as they submit to bliss for him. He nearly cums from the pure sight. He sighs and lets out a moan too as he slides into his girls pussy, pulling out to fuck into Peter's hole harder than before.

He groans as his muscles flex and struggles not to fuck into his ass completely. The mushroom head of his dick enters picking up the slathered cum from earlier's excitement. Slick noises fill the room from him fucking into Peter's ass which becomes a slippery slide for his Daddy's dick. Letting him in, almost on the first go from all the cock teasing he did before.  
"Pound me Daddy!" he gets fucked into his girl's mouth as Peter is overwhelmed by both sensations. His asshole doesn't quite give way, as Daddy splits him open. 

"You're doing so good baby taking my cock like that," he says holding back curses, "mmm, you like it? You like my big cock destroying you, hm?" He arches into his touch, cock sliding further as his Daddy's strokes get deeper, "you feel so good, baby," he groans his dick twitching inside him as he clenches around it.

"God, just like that," he begins hitting the right spot, "FUCK FUCK," his forehead lies on Peter's back as he loses his patience, shoving himself all the way in, "You like that? You like that?" he says pulling almost all the way only to slam in again.  
"Yes DADDY, yesyesyes, fuck me fuck me, please I love your cock you're so big in me," he mewls, grinding himself into his daddy.  
"MMMfMFFmf, fuck I'm going to cum," he says picking up the pace ruthlessly, neckbreaking speed, "UMHPH," his dick lets out ropes of cum, as he gives a final thrust into Peter's gaping asshole.  
"mmmMMmmMph"  
"so good"  
"Yesyesyes a little more please please daddy please," he swears he's never felt this hard. His dick begins to soften as he pushes his cum further into his ass. It's leaking as their cum leaks into his baby's waiting mouth. 

"mmph. My god. Baby, you're next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So threesome happens might continue it next chapter. My girl makes me so pent up and things like this run through my mind all day, so I might as well share it. She's so good to me too.


	4. Hey Bay ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME GIRLS BEING GAL PALS ;) not really. it's gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any lesbian pairings or one-shots with only women will be indicated with a star ☆ because that's what bay is to me! haha

Classes end as the students trickle out slowly from their desks and into the hall. The day is over for them, but she has to make up her test. She hates having to make up tests. Who would want to take a test after a 5 hour lecture anyways? At this point, her remainder of the lollipop she just had sticks to her teeth and is bland, beyond flavorless. Her lips are pink, slightly tinted from the red lollipop she just ate and are pouty more than ever, especially because she's so bored. She's been sucking so hard on the lollipop, finessing different techniques she wants to try out and started to begin touching herself in class just barely out of view from her teacher hoping something exciting would happen.This is all John's fault. He made her switch into this class for an extra course to catch up in his. She bites her lip out of annoyance from the wetness piling up in her panties, staining her skirt closer to her inner thighs. She feels sticky, slightly grossed, but most of all turned on from all the touching herself she did and getting off from dirty looks she'd receive from her teacher. At least this teacher is cute too.

 

Ever since Ren switched into Ms.Bay's class, she'd dreamed of her sexy high-heeled teacher fucking her senseless and kept waking up soaking wet on her bedroom sheets. Her being called on by the teacher caused her body to burn with such fire she hadn't felt before. Those nights she fucked those pillows in her sleep with such vigor, dreaming it was Ms.Bay.

"Ren," her teacher huffs out.  
"Yes?" she responds obediently.

The slightly-taller-than-average teacher, Ms. Bay, couldn't help but let her eyes wander all over her student's body. Her lustful look causing Ren to feel hot already. Of course the student body in general, paled in comparison to Ren's body. The ruler Ms.Bay held in hand couldn't measure her conclusion of how the fuck she's so hot and cute at the same time.

They'd practically eye-fucked each other while Ms.Bay's assistant went and picked up off from where she started. She watched as Ren dipped her fingers in her panties and moved them to the side. Letting Ms. Bay see how engaged she really was with learning, she moved her fingers up and down slowly and even leaned on her desk for support at one point while she continued slowly circling her clit. Eyeing Ms.Bay, she didn't even need to look to feel the amount of desire to be fucked right there from Ms. Bay, who clenched her jaw in utter jealousy, seeing her baby girl blush and mouth slack from pure bliss she was giving herself. Throughout they held eye contact as Ren imagined she was being fucked in class right in front of her peers. Soon after the thought, she came muttering audible curses only for Ms.Bay to hear, and boy did she know she heard her when saw her eyes grow darker in the already dimly lit room.

"You're lucky I decided to not dismiss you from class completely. What's the meaning of those skirts if they can barely even act as a skirt?"  
"I think you liked it on me just fine"  
"What is it they call it now? A look, right?"  
"Yes Ms. Bay. You would know all about that wouldn't you?"

The brown haired beauty that is Ms. Bay actually looks aghast for once and blushes. Embarassed, she looks across the room and away from Ren. 

"Well Ren," she says with a mischievous look in her eye, "if I do say so, you would know all about that look too, wouldn't you?"

Speaking even more eloquently while her ruler bounces of from her one hand to the other, she continues, "Don't you know John and I... we work very close. We used to work even closer way back when, but you know these," she gestures with a superior look in her eyes, "things happen." 

Ren licks her lips eagerly. Her legs clenching and feeling her body flush at the implication she makes.

"And you calling me miss and squirming in your seat with your fingers between your legs instead of me," she drawls, "that's just something that can't be made up with a test, now is it baby?"  
She whines, looking up at her teacher.  
"No Daddy," she moans as her teacher pulls down her skirt and bends her over her knee.

"We can't have that now can we? This skirt needs to go. Because this ass," the older woman says, "this ass has been on my mind all day. Throwing away papers letting me see how wet my baby is for me. I knew John said you were a slut," Ren can't help but rub herself on her teachers leg panting in anticipation for her punishment, "but god, look at you," she says as she grabs her ass, grinding Ren even more into her. 

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you baby?" she smacks her ass with the ruler hard and fast, looking for an immediate answer. Ren is so utterly turned on she forgets to answer her daddy. She gets spanked again and whimpers into it, "Yes, daddy. I'm sorry. Please don't punish me," she says sliding up her teacher's beautiful smooth legs.

 

"Good girl," she coos at Ren's willingness to please her, her own desire building from seeing her baby girl so wanton and desperate to cum because of her. She enjoys it, thoroughly as she guides the girls fingers into herself and watches her get herself off.

"I want to see you do it again, start from what you were doing this morning."  
She can barely keep her composure as her daddy hovers over her, breathing her in and sucking her neck. They both can't help but moan, grabbing each other closer while her skirt slips off and onto the floor. Her socks remain as Ms. Bay kisses up her legs, stopping to watch Ren fuck herself on her two fingers. She moans a little each time, curling into the teacher. She brings them impossibly closer with every little gasp and whimper. Ren's hair is swept aside to make room, as her daddy nibbles on her ear. Her other free hand smashes their lips together as her fingers stutter inside her.

"Daddy please, please fuck me," she begs into her ear. "PLease. I-Ive" she groans, "been so good."  
Sensing that Ren is about to come she demands that she goes slower, working her way back down her lovers body. Ms. Bay takes her time painstakingly slow, as she presses her hands into every inch of her skin, increasingly growing hotter by the second. 

"God you smell so good baby," she praises, "You're being so good," she says as she smacks away the girls hand. Ren moans, thrusting her hips upward for a better angle. She is punished further as Ms. Bay slips her fingers in and out of her, telling her "I. Could. Do. This. All. Day. Long." 

The table creaks in sync with their jagged movements. Their movements and them being the only sound filling the now empty room. Her seat is wet from both the sweat and some of her cum already. She can't help but want to satisfy her as her greedy pussy is still slick, immediately taking Ms. Bay's fingers in deep. She sighs at the relief of being filled again as a desperate moan tears from her throat, despite trying to keep quiet. She surrenders her pride as moan after moan tumbles out, unable to remain silent.

"Don't be quiet, I want to hear your beautiful moans," under her daddy's touch she struggles to escape from the intensity of her touches breaking her resolve to remain patient. "Harder daddy," she says breathlessly as she gets fucked into her teacher's lounge chair in the corner.  
"I don't know if you deserve it. I'm the only one allowed to make demands here. Know your place."  
Ren clutches onto her daddy's buff arms, impossibly turned on even more from daddy's firmness and scratches her back, leaving a raised trail from her fingernails digging in.

"Oh god, please. Please Daddy you feel soo good," she begs forcing herself deeper on Ms.Bay's already pumping fingers. She's nearly reduced to whines at the thought of just being used for her teacher's own selfish needs, "MMmMmMph, see Daddy" her pussy starts to clench around those slender digits, "I'm such a good slut for you," she whispers into Ms.Bay's neck barely audible, "just look at what you do to me." 

Her Daddy whimpers at the contact, and begins slamming her fingers into her passionately. Wet noises and the smacking of her leg against the table grow louder as her efforts double.  
Ren scrunches up her face as she starts coming hard, "God yes, please don't stop please!"  
Ms. Bay bites Ren's lip and moves onto kissing her neck, refusing to let up. She gives in to satisfying the poor girl completely.

"Ughhgh, fuck right there," she curses right into her teacher's ear.

"You like that don't you baby girl?" her fingers stop momentarily, teasing her and then finally thrust harshly again meeting the same pace. Ms.Bay is knuckles deep in her as their body's rub against another from being so close. She can't tell each other's heat apart. She can't keep her hands to herself, wanting to come so badly again, and again, Ren begs. Ms.Bay completely overshadows her and envelops them between the wall and the cushions.

The air surrounds them grows thick, her wetness seemingly all over her daddy's hands as she lets her in even further than thought possible. She groans at the sudden intrusion, getting even more wet. Her head nuzzles into Ms.Bay's neck, struggling to keep up with ragged breaths. 

"Yes daddy! I love it when you fuck me right," she hits a particularly good spot and she stutters, "t-there, ufh oh my god right there don't stop please, fuck"  
Ren moans and begins to go limp in her arms, she kisses her softly, cradling her and praising her, "Good girl, good" she kisses her, "good girl. I love it when you cum so hard all you can do is moan as I pull it out of you. The sounds you make," she says as Ren comes a couple final times just from her husky voice, "they're beautiful."

The noises get slicker until she finally softens into putty in her teacher's arms. Ms. Bay holds her until she finally is able to return from her haze. Ren feels her muscles continue to contract even after coming.

Ms.Bay stares into her eyes and closes them, putting her fingers in her mouth tasting her efforts. "Delicious, that's what I call a snack." Ren's eyes grow big and her heart pounds as her teacher licks her lips, glistening with her lipstick only a bit smudged. 

"And wow, what a look too," her teacher says smiling cockily looking at the disheveled mess Ren is.  
Ren is thrown her skirt and kissed all too quickly as her teacher walks off waving and saying good bye.

"Class dismissed. Good job."


	5. Please ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian lovers SURPRISE ☆

The next morning Ren had fallen asleep while studying with Ms.Bay. They were cuddled, stuffies strewn all across the room. It was quite a sight and so was Ms.Bay. Ren couldn't believe how beautiful she was when she slept. She felt kinda creepy looking at her like this, but it couldn't be helped. They'd been seeing each other for a while now, besides she hardly stayed over so she didn't feel bad for admiring the piece of art before her. She got up for a second and returned to see Ms.Bay's arms wrapped around her pillow. She was such a sight to see. Both of them so soft to the touch. The morning sun casted down a beautiful halo of light around her, highlighting her legs that managed to escape the covers from the night before.

She thought she'd heard Ms. Bay call her name when she left. She ignored it at first, but heard her name again, muffled but nonetheless louder. 

"Ren," she breathed huskily. She dug her fists into the cover, searching for more friction.  
"More," she said, her voice barely audible.

When Ren approached Ms.Bay, her shuffling around the covers she simmered down, but she could hear Ms.Bay's breathing heavy and moaning whenever she caught the pillows right between her thighs. She gyrated against it so in sync it was hypnotic. Quite honestly she felt left out, so while in awe at what a slut Ms.Bay was for her, she knew that if she had a calling in this world, it was to fuck her senseless. So as entirely entertaining it was watching her tease herself in her sleep with fruitless efforts. She certainly wouldn't mind teasing her a little more.

She sneakily climbed into the bed, upon her body coming into contact with Ms.Bay's she felt how wet her thighs were. The idea that she'd been dreaming of getting fucked, when she wasn't was around to fuck her was enough to drive Ren to insanity.

When Ren squeezed Ms.Bay and sandwiched her against the pillow she moaned a little, nearly grabbing at her.

"This is ABSOLUTELY illegal," she thought to herself. She hated the way Ms.Bay decided to get herself off by any means necessary, but it was inspiring to see by what ends it meant to reach it. Ms.Bay's face nodded up and down into the pillow, thoroughly enjoying whatever the hell Ren WASN'T doing. Nope. Not fair.

She became irrational in her proceedings, taking her ass in one hand and forcing her front to back with her. Her hands grazed her long legs amidst her wet dreams, making her desire even more. Touching everywhere except where she was needed most, she slowly appreciated her curves and every little change from the smooth terrain that was her girlfriend. Ms.Bay got more needy as she grappled with the sheets and threw her head back when she stroked her at last. Her hands feelings just how drenched she was already and making use of how wet she was. She played with her ass and slipped in another finger. Ms.Bay moaned stirring in her sleep.

"Fuck you like that you whore, don't you?" she whispered to Ms.Bay, "You like getting off to me, even in your sleep" her hand groped her ass, giving her a better angle. She sped up her ministrations, sucking on her neck unable to stop herself. Ms.Bay's hands that were once draped across the pillow flexed from the teasing she was receiving.

"Ren?" Mmhph god what-"  
Her concerns silenced by the passionate kiss and hands tangled in her hair.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my hands to myself."  
She moaned into the kiss, smiling a little too.

"You're not allowed to do that," Ren whispers into her ear.

"What? Ms.Bay said innocently looking up with a mischevious glint in her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm going to fuck you into this bed if you don't behave."  
"Well when you put it like that..."

A short stinging slap hits Ms.Bay. She cusses under her breath, Ms. Bay's eyes burning into her soul. Ren knows she probably shouldn't have done that and sighs, half out of annoyance and also from being horny. 

Ms.Bay can feel herself getting wet knowing she's about to get punished even though it technically wasn't her fault she was getting off.

 

"You know I'm doing you a favor by getting you off Ms.Bay," she says between licks of her pussy. "I was going to let you have what you want," she breathes, tickling her thighs. "But now, I'm taking what I NEED."

A moan rips from Ms.Bay's throat as she feels Ren's tongue delve deeper into her. Sweat drips from her thighs, as her moans tumble out uncontrollably. 

"I was thinking of you when I slept too you know? I think of you when I go to bed, even when you're not here," Ren reveals, making her way up to kiss Ms.Bay, "I fuck myself to sleep at night just thinking of fucking you again and again."

Ms.Bay gasps, relishing in how good it feels to be wanted so badly by someone.

"But you don't see me teasing you like this in your bed do you?"  
"No," she stubbornly admits, then rolls her eyes then smiles, "just in my class." It's hard for her to keep conversation when Ren's fingers hit the right spot making her squirm and claw at her back.

Ren looks into her eyes, before continuing.

"I think about how I get to come home to you fucking yourself on my bed. Your face nuzzled into my pillow breathing my scent in and getting yourself only to my scent. Do you know how hot that is," she says nibbling her ear. "And then all of that only for me to interrupt and help finish you off." 

Her fingers piston in and out of her ruthlessly, making her come hard. It's not even satisying to come. She feels her muscle tense again, and Ren doesn't stop. 

Ms.Bay's so overwhelmingly turned on, all she can do is just mutter her name as she's held in place and fucked.

"You like it don't you? You like being my good little slut." 

Her body shivers in response, clinging onto her fingers.  
"Fuck me" she begs. Her beautiful soft pink lips tremble before being kissed passionately. Her ass is red from being slapped so hard. She cries a little when Ren's fingers run across the tender sensitive skin, feeling her up. 

"That's it baby," she praises, "You're being so good taking me like this." Whimpering fills the room as she's splayed out underneath and Ms.Bay can barely speak from her thoughts becoming so jumbled. She's never been fucked so good by anyone before, never had the desire to be filled over and over. She feels herself clench at the thought of being fucked repeatedly all day long.

Right when she feels like she can't take it anymore, Ren makes her come again.

"Hhh god, you feel so good in me," she manages to breathe out before clenching hard on her digits. Her arms encircle and hang on tight to Ren. "Mhmm, such a good girl for me," she slows her movements as she comes down. 

Amidst the haze Ms.Bay's coming out of, she kisses her forehead and smiles. A beautiful sight to see indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm sexually frustrated? Ha.Thinking about creating a whole separate story for the straight pairing


End file.
